The present invention relates generally to shift lever assemblies for vehicles and, more particularly, is directed to an automotive shifter for a transfer case, the shifter being adapted for improved assembly and shifting movement.
Many modern vehicles are adapted with 4-wheel-drive capability. However, to conserve fuel and minimize part wear, these vehicles are often adapted with transmissions that cooperate with transfer cases and shifting mechanisms to allow an operator to selectively shift between 2-wheel-drive (2H) and 4-wheel-drive (4H) operating conditions. Further, many if not most of these vehicles are also adapted to shift to a 4-wheel-drive low-vehicle-speed (4L) operating condition. The shift lever assemblies commonly used in these applications attach to the transfer case and include a shift lever that extends through the floor of the vehicle into the vehicle compartment. In order to prevent accidental shifting from 2H or 4H conditions into the 4L condition, the known shift lever assemblies require that the shift lever assembly be moved rearwardly, then pressed downwardly, and then moved rearwardly again. However, this movement is cumbersome and awkward for an operator to perform. Further, the known shift lever assemblies include a plurality of parts which are less efficient and more costly to assemble than is desired.
Thus, an improved shift lever assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.